Kuin kaksi marjaa Ei kun kukkaa Niin, tai sitten ei
by Dora-Pond
Summary: Jotain räpellystä Lilyn/Severuksen elämistä. Mukana oma hahmo, en mene vannomaan että tämä on mitenkään erityisen hyvä tarina. Severus tapaa kolmannen vuoden alussa uuden noidan, ja ystävystyy tuon kanssa. Aina kun asiat menevät hyvin, Kelmit kuitenkin osuvat paikalle ja pilaavat kaiken. About tällästä.


Eräänä päivänä Severus löytää oudon tytön soittamasta pianoa Tylypahkan Suuresta salista. Kuka hän on, ja miten hän tekee tulevaisuudesta erilaisen kuin J.K. Rowling alun perin kirjoitti tapahtuvan?

ja muuten...

Varotan siitä, että tossa on aluks Lily/Severus. Sit on OC(own character eli oma hahmo)/Severus ja Lily/James.

Ja sivujuttuna kulkee (loppujen lopuks) Tonks/Remus, OC/Sirius ja Mary(se Macdonaldin tyttö josta Lily puhu)/Peter

"Rakkaus on peli, jota kaksi voi pelata ja molemmat voittaa."

-Eva Gabor

"Varo ajatuksiasi; niistä tulee sanoja.

Varo sanojasi; niistä tulee tekoja.

Varo tekojasi; niistä tulee tapoja.

Varo tapojasi; niistä tulee hahmo.

Varo hahmoasi; siitä tulee kohtalosi."

-Lao-Tze

Surkeet suomennokset, sori.

Ihan vaan niin että tiiätte, suomennan tätä omasta enkunkielisestä tarinastani, joten uuden luvun tulo saattaa kestää / kieli saatta olla vähän tökstöks(taas, minä ja mun huva soomi).

1. LUKU

"Lily! Tule jo!" Severus Kalkaros huudahti parhaalle ystävälleen, Lilyn katsoessa ikkunasta ulos. Hän ei nähnyt muuta kuin pimeyttä. "Tule jo, tai meidät saadaan kiinni!" Lily hymyili ystävänsä innokkuudelle ja juoksi tuon perään, niin hiljaa kuin kykeni. Lily Evans ja Severus Kalkaros olivat 15-vuotiaita. He opiskelivat Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulussa.

Nyt he juoksivat linnan käytäviä pitkin, rikkoen siten sääntöjä. Kello oli 12 yöllä, eli heidän olisi pitänyt olla nukkumassa, mutta koska oli viimeinen yö ennen kesäloman alkua, he halusivat tehdä jotain erikoista.

"Korkeimpaan torniin!" Severus virnisti. Heitä kumpaakaan ei haitannut, että Lily oli Rohkelikko ja Severus oli Luihuinen, vaikka yleensä Rohkelikot ja Luihuiset eivät tulleet kovin hyvin toimeen. Mutta he olivat parhaita ystäviä, erottamattomat. Jo viidettä vuotta.

"Jo, Sev, mennän nyt ennen kuin joku oikeasti saa meidät kiinni", Lily kiirehti. Hän oli yleensä se kiltti eturivin mallioppilas, mutta nyt oli aika päästää hetkeksi irti.

"Kukaan ei saa meitä kiinni", Severus lupasi, katsoen syvälle Lilyn silmiin. "Koskaan." Tuon katseen alla Lily ei voinut muuta kuin nyökätä sanattomana.

"Eikö ole mahtavaa?" Severus kysyi kolmatta kertaa, osoittaen ylös tähtitaivaalle. Lily kikatti.

"On, on, on!" hän sanoi. "Rakastan tähtiä. Tiedän, että Tuneykin katsoo niitä, joka ilta. Luuletko, että hän näkee samat tähdet... kuin mekin?" Severus pyöräytti silmiään Lilyn huomaamatta. Miksi hän puhui siskostaan nyt, taianomaisella hetkellä -taian, jota sauvoilla ei voisi luoda- jonka Severus ja Lily jakoivat? Mutta Lily välitti sisarestaan. Ja Severus välitti Lilystä. Lily ei halunnut loukata Petuniaa, etkä Severus halunnut loukata Lilyä. Joten piti olla ystävällinen.

"Tottakai näkee. Ja luulisin, että hän ajattelee sinua. Sinua tai... jotakuta muuta... jotain jota rakastaa", Severus etsiskeli oikeita sanoja.

"Ei", Lily sanoi varmasti. "Hän ajattelee jotakuta, jota rakastaa tai josta välittää, mutta se en ole minä. Hän vihaa minua nyt. Olen friikki, muistatko? 'Olette molemmat friikkejä, Lily. Sinä ja Kalkaroksen poika', hän kiljui. Hän ei halua tuhlata kallista aikaansa friikkeihin. Hän on seitsemäntoista, tottakai hänellä on joku poikaystävä, kun kaikki ne tyhmät jästipojat rakastavat häntä", Lilyn silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä. "Mutta ei nyt puhuta Tuneysta. Rakastan tähtiä. Saan niistä toivoa. Toivoa että... minusta tulisi parempi taikoja... ja että ystäväni olisivat ylpeitä.. Ei siis kateellisia."

"Minä olen sinusta ylpeä, Lily. Tämänikäiseksi et voisi olla parempi, ja tiedät minun olevan rehellinen", Severus sanoi, katsoen sitä vähää, minkä Lilyn kasvoista näki. Lilyn punaiset hiukset olivat levittyneet ympäri kivilattiaa, jolla nuo kaksi makasivat. Hänellä oli taiottu lilja hiuksissaan, leikitellen Lily-nimellä. Hän näytti kauniilta.

"Sev... Kiitos." Lily kääntyi katsomaan ystäväänsä, hymyillen hiukan. "Rakastan tätä kaikkea, mutta minua alkaa väsyttää. Tarvitsen unta, ja mistä vetoa, että niin sinäkin." He molemmat olivat erittäin väsyneitä. Mutta Severus olisi pysynyt valveilla Lilyn vuoksi.

"Joo, ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä", Sev haukotteli, saaden Lilyn nauramaan. Severus nousi ylös, ojentaen kätensä Lilylle. Lily tarttui käteen ja nousi ylös - Severuksen avulla. Lily halasi Severusta.

"Muista, Potter on friikki. Me emme. Potter kavereineen. Ei me", Lily kuiskasi Severuksen korvaan ennen kuin vetäytyi irti ja vinkkasi silmäänsä. "Tule, Sev!"


End file.
